


A cat's entitled to expect these evidences of respect

by will_p



Series: Index Catulorum [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Q Has a Cat, and they hate James
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: La prima volta che va a casa di Q, ci sono due gatti che lo fissano dal divano."Non farci caso," dice Q, e siccome ha una mano nei suoi pantaloni e la bocca contro il suo collo, James è piuttosto propenso ad assecondarlo.Non può più farlo la mattina dopo, quando i gatti gli fanno capire chiaramente che lo odiano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _tema libero! [300 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!)
> 
> Titolo @ _Ad-Dressing of Cats_ del musical _Cats_.

La prima volta che va a casa di Q, ci sono due gatti che lo fissano dal divano.  
  
"Non farci caso," dice Q, e siccome ha una mano nei suoi pantaloni e la bocca contro il suo collo, James è piuttosto propenso ad assecondarlo. Gli passa le mani dietro le cosce, lo prende in braccio e lo porta in camera senza degnare i gatti di una seconda occhiata.  
  
Non può più farlo la mattina dopo, quando quelli gli fanno capire chiaramente che lo odiano.  
  
"Non hanno mai fatto così," commenta Q, senza nemmeno fingersi dispiaciuto, mentre James butta via una cravatta ricoperta di vomito.  
  
Da quel momento le cose non fanno che peggiorare. Ogni vestito incustodito viene distrutto, ogni arto lasciato scoperto nel sonno attaccato da artigli affilati, ogni tentativo di tregua snobbato con una soffiata e un guizzo di coda. Prova a corromperli con del salmone e si ritrova un Armani a brandelli, prova a chiuderli in bagno e Q lo sbatte fuori di casa.  
  
Lui è _James Bond_ , Cristo santo. Non può farsi mettere sotto da due _gatti_.  
  
"Non me ne andrò per così poco."  
  
I gatti lo fissano.  
  
"Siete _voi_ gli ospiti, qui."  
  
I gatti lo fissano.  
  
"Potrei farvi sparire e lui non lo scoprirebbe mai."  
  
Il più grosso dei due, un persiano rossiccio, sbadiglia platealmente.  
  
_James_ li fissa.  
  
Non potrà farsi mettere sotto, ma d'altra parte ormai ha più capi in lavanderia che nell'armadio.  
  
Riflette, sentendosi a disagio sotto quegli sguardi immobili come nemmeno con una pistola alla fronte. "Lo... tratterò bene?"  
  
Un secondo immobile, poi, lentamente, i due gatti stringono gli occhi.  
  
  
  
Quando torna a casa, Q trova Bond, senza maglia, a fare flessioni nel suo salotto, Ada e Alan acciambellati serenamente sulla sua schiena.  
  
"Non voglio nemmeno sapere," mormora, andando a farsi un tè.

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, i gatti di Q si chiamano come Ada Lovelace e Alan Turing, sue me.


End file.
